Kingdom Souls Episode 0,1 Prologue Soul Caverns
by hemightbegiant
Summary: My version of Kingdom Hearts, but with souls. Souls are better. Covers the first two chapters
1. Prologue

**KINGDOM SOULS**

**Episode 0**

**Prologue**

**Time and time again, people have valued the heart above all other things. However, the soul is often neglected. Hearts have been misused in their power. The soul is true strength of the body. The soul houses the heart. A weak soul can only hold so pure a heart. Otherwise, the soul is weakened to a point where it is rarely used. There have been cases in our world's history where the soul actually leaves to body, to go to Soul Caverns, the place where all good souls go to rest. We almost fell to this horrible fate. I was the first to fall victim of this. I certainly would be nothing but a man with a heart, and no soul to house it. However, I was saved by a long-haired man. He gave me an artificial soul, with which I came back as a new man. But, not as you may think. I came back as a soulless puppet. The others and I, people from other worlds that I, an astrologist, never knew existed, decided to fight back, and saw this mans true form. No, this monster's true form. We barely escaped with our souls, which we put before our lives. Now, we plan to find the keys on other worlds, forged by fragments of the inhabitant's souls. The keys to this monster's soul machine, when all are inserted and locked, the machine will stop working, and the artificial souls will stop coming out. Until this task is done, we will never stop on our quest, silencing all that come in our way. This will only take a matter of time, until the keys are in our hands, along with our souls. With this, we christen ourselves The Soulless.**

**Log 1,**

**Spirit**


	2. Soul Caverns Meeting Room

**KINGDOM SOULS**

**Episode 1**

**World of Soul Caverns-Meeting Room**

**Sora stepped out of the Gummi Ship onto the cave's cold floor. Goofy followed then Donald, then Jiminy riding on Donald's hat. "Where is this?" Sora wondered quietly to himself. "Well, isn't this place amazing", said Jiminy, interrupting Sora's thoughts," I need to make note of this place right away! Isn't it splendid!"?" I don't know" Donald interrupted, in his normal, suspicious manner, "Something seems fishy about this place!". "Aww, Donald, don't be such a spoil-sport" replied Sora. Goofy barfed in "You two always fight! You two can never do anything together without raising your voices!". "Like your doing right now Goofy?". "Shut up Donald! It's not his fault your head is thick!". "What exactly is that suppose to mean!"**

**In an upper edge, a two men over looked the conversation. "Well, looks like some people didn't prepare their souls. Our essence of hatred extracted from the vengeful souls works like a charm.", said the bowl-cut, turquoise green haired man with a strand of hair covering his right eye. "How could they know, we are the only ones who truly believe in the soul's powers." said the white, spiky haired man to the other one. "Well, I think those three don't know what their in for." said a mysterious blue haired women who just stepped onto the edge from a tunnel. The white haired man spoke again, "No, the FOUR of them, there is a very little one by their ship, I can feel his soul.". "Well, why hasn't he shown any signs of the souls we released! He must have a conscience of gold not to snap back at his friends". "No," said the white haired man, "he IS a conscience. He can't be affected by anything we throw at him.". The blue haired woman came into the conversation, "Well, then why worry, three out of four is still pretty good, for the fact we haven't ever tried using the feelings of souls to their maximum ability! But still, I can't help but wonder why they even came here in the first place. What could have drawn them here?"**

**Meanwhile, back at the entrance of the room, Jiminy had grown tired of the constant bickering of the three other travelers with him, and decided to change the subject. "HEY, Sora, Donald, Goofy, come look at these crystals!" the three decided that anything but fighting with each other had to be good. Jiminy showed them his discovery "You see, these crystals seem to give off heat when they are brought together," Jiminy demonstrated with a red crystal and yellow crystal, "Now, watch this," Jiminy brought together two red crystals, and they gave off heat, along with light and vibration. "These crystals also have organic traits," Jiminy pulled out a little knife and cut a small gash into the crystal as easily as skin, and a liquid poured out, but it wasn't blood. "Whoa.." said the other three simultaneously. "Wow, what is this place? I've never seen anything like that, what kind of crystals are these, I've never seen crystals like these in any of the worlds we have visited.", Soar remarked. "Now I'm sure this place isn't normal!" Donald added in. Goofy apologized, "Gawrsh, Donald, I'm sorry that I called you suspicious.". "Aww. It's all right Goofy."**

"**What in the world! Why aren't our souls working anymore?". "Hmm…I think the little one must have unwittingly found a cure we didn't know about. Seems your essence of hatred isn't complete yet, Terrence.". Terrence spoke outraged at the white haired man, "I told you it was still in the experimental stages! I'm a scientist, not a miracle worker!". "Well Terrence, it seems your falling victim to your own creation!", joked the woman. "Be quiet Valentine!". "Well, I was only joking, you're so high-strung Terrence. What do you think Spirit?". "What I think,", Spirit spoke, "Is that we should give our guests a proper welcome, by this world's only inhabitants."**

"**Amazing," Sora said quietly to himself. "Hey, you guys don't think…that, maybe…" "What is it Sora", Donald asked quietly. "…Well, maybe, I think that these crystals may be the. Well, the HEARTS of maybe extinct habitants of this world.". "Well, you got really close," said a voice from behind. Turning around, and drawing his Keyblade, and saw two men and a woman in silver hooded cloaks. The one stepped out in the front continued speaking. "The heart means nothing here. What you are holding in your hands are above hearts, they are souls. Valentine, an empty crystal please.". The one to his left handed him a clear crystal. "Now, let me show you what I mean.", and with these words, the man threw the crystal at Sora, and stuck in his chest. Sora gasped once, and remained motionless, hunched over in pain. "SORA!" Donald Goofy and Jiminy yelled at once. Sora then stood back up, then floated in the air. The clear crystal began to emit a glow, as did Sora. The crystal began to fill up with a bluish-silver liquid. Sora floated down back to the floor, and took out the crystal with no emotion, holding it with a blank stare. Looking up, he looked around the room with the same blank stare. The tallest silver-cloaked man stepped out to Sora. "Well, boy, what is our name?". "Sora.". "Okay, Sora, and why did you come here?" said the cloaked man on his right. "To see this world, and find the Keyhole.". "Hmm… and WHAT exactly is the Keyhole?". "It is the passageway in which the Heartless come into the world and destroy it. It is my job as the Keybearer to destroy the heartless, lock the keyhole, and save the world.". "Sora, what's wrong with you? You know you are never, EVER supposed tell anyone that you are the Keybearer, you remember? The World Order!". "What's it matter now?" replied Sora, with a melancholy, uncaring attitude. "He doesn't care about anything anymore" said the first man, "at least, not until I'm through with him.". Goofy and Donald charged forward. "Hold on!" said Goofy, "You aren't doing anything more to Sora!". "Terrence, restrain them.". The man to his right pulled out a vile from his cloak and threw it at Donald and Goofy. The vile exploded into some turquoise-green goo and caught Donald and Goofy in it. Donald had managed to keep an edge of his staff out. "FIRE!". With a flash of orange and red, a single fireball hit the first ones cloak. "PERSISTENT FOOL!" yelled the man as removing his cloak. With this, the company saw what this man looked like, Silver-White spiky hair. "Well, anyway, I was going to do the second part in private, but it seems his friends deserve to see the child become one of us." The white-haired man threw out his right arm, which began to start to twist together. When the twirling ceased, the arm was now a cannon, which fired a little black star looking object into the hole where the crystal was left. "What is that Spirit," said the woman, "I've never seen you do something like this.". "That, Valentine, is an artificial soul.". "An artificial soul!", said the other man, "like what, _it,_ did to us, that awful day?". "The same, yet, different. This was made from a fragment of my soul, and now he has no soul either.". Sora now stepped forward to the silver strangers. "Thank you.". "You are welcome, newcomer." "What have you done to Sora? He would never come willfully to the evil side!" yelled Goofy. "WE ARE NOT EVIL!" screamed the white-haired man, "WE ARE HERE TO SAVE THE SOULS OF THE UNIVERSE! BUT FIRST, WE NEED TO FIND THE KEYS TO THE MACHINE AND GET OUR SOULS BACK! WITHOUT THEM, WE HAVE NO SOULS! THAT IS WHY WE ARE THE SOULLESS!". With thee words the man departed, then the woman. The last man said "The goo will dissolve in five minutes. I will return to this room in ten. If you are not gone by then, I will kill you.", then the man left.**

**Finally, as the man said, the goo had dissolved away completely. "Come on Goofy, we have to save Sora!" said Donald franticly. "Right! Let's go!" replied Goofy. "We can't do anything, we aren't strong enough, and I don't think even Sora could take them on without more experience.", said Jiminy. "But… But…. We can't leave Sora behind.". "I know that! But we can't do anything!". The fight went on for a few more minutes. Then, a knock came on the door. "Those voices had better not be from the people I told to leave, because I don't want to exterminate innocent souls!". With this, all three dashed back to the Gummi ship and took off.**

"**I can't believe we left Sora behind." Said Donald glumly. "I know!", added on Goofy, "I promise that someday I will come back and try my best to rescue Sora!". "I double that!". Jiminy laughed heartily to himself. "What are you laughing about Jiminy?". "That wasn't Sora, but an empty shell. Besides, I have the REAL Sora here!", then Jiminy pulled out a bluish-silver crystal, "This is his soul!". "Way to go Jiminy!". "Now we just have to find some world's to train at and become strong to rescue Sora!". With this, the three flew into space, with hope.**

"**Well, wasn't that a show Spirit?". "Indeed it was Valentine, but this new child interests me. Get Terrence to me now.". "What for?". "I want him to study this child's soul, see what we find." "Alright.", said Valentine as she was leaving the room. Spirit felt in his coat for the crystal, but felt nothing. "No, it can't be!" he kept saying as ripping his coat apart. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, so loud and harsh, even the dormant souls in the surrounding crystals felt a chill down their spines.**


End file.
